She's My Favorite Pain
by SavySoCool
Summary: Sam and Freddie's car runs out of gas. Songfic. One-shot. SEDDIE!


**Disclaimer- I don't own iCarly. Or the song, _She's Killing Me_. But I do own this story…**

**A/N- Hi! I heard this amazing song, and immediately thought of Seddie! So now, I am making a fanfic about it. The song is 'She's Killing Me' by A Rocket to the Moon. It's so perfect for them, it's killing me! Yea, I know…lame joke.**

"Sam. SAM! Stop playing with the radio!" Freddie shouted, fighting with his blonde-headed friend for control over the stereo.

"Make me!" Sam retorted angrily. She forcefully pushed his hand away, causing the car to swerve slightly. Freddie quickly placed both hands back on the steering wheel and cautiously maneuvered the car back into their lane.

"Sam! You could have killed us! Why do you always have to be so reckless!" Freddie cried, glancing over at Sam accusingly before turning his attention back to the rode.

"Because I feel like it. Now stop being such a crybaby." She leaned forward and flipped to the next radio station. She continued to do this for another ten minutes, before finally landing on a channel she liked. Sam then began to sing along to the songs – making sure to do so directly in Freddie's ear and as loudly as she could. He ran his hand through his hair, annoyed.

"Why do you enjoy torturing me?" Freddie asked, trying to push Sam away from him. She responded by punching his shoulder roughly. Freddie winced slightly, and glared quickly at Sam. She smirked at him and resumed singing.

After a few painfully slow minutes, Freddie noticed his car begin to slow down. His eyes widened slightly, and looked over at Sam, only to see her mimicking his actions.

"Why is the car slowing down, Fredweird," she asked though clenched teeth. He had a hunch, and fearfully looked down at his dashboard, hoping he was wrong.

He wasn't. His car was out of gas.

"Um…well, you see. The car is kinda…out of gas…" he muttered, hoping that Sam didn't hear him. Unfortunately for him, she did.

"How in the world is the car out of gas?" Sam yelled at him. She threw her hands up in the air in annoyance. "Why do you always have to be such a…a…NUB!"

"Hey, it's not _all_ my fault!" Freddie cried, trying his best to defend himself.

"Yes it is! This is your car, and you're driving. What kind of moron doesn't make sure he has gas?" She asked, pointing an accusing finger at him. He put his hands up in an attempt to block off any future attacks.

"Well, if you hadn't made me stop for food every 5 minutes, we wouldn't have ran out in the first place!" he responded half-heartedly.

"Oh, don't you try to blame this whole mess on me!" she screamed. Freddie looked up fearfully at her. To him, it seemed as if her blue eyes had suddenly turned to balls of fire.

"I'm sorry. But what's done is done. Let's not blame each other. The important thing is to find a way out of this mess…" he tried to rationalize. Sam's features softened a bit, but she still looked furious.

"How? We're in the middle of nowhere and out of gas!" She leaned back against her seat and crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Um…what about…our cell phones!" he cried happily. He reached into his pocket to retrieve his phone. Only one problem. It wasn't there.

"Don't tell me. You left your phone," Sam chided.

"Sorta…but what about yours?" She reached into her jacket pocket and tossed him her phone.

"Dead," she explained. He slumped his shoulder's forward in defeat. "I can't believe I'm stuck out here with a loser like you. Your lucky the radio still works," Sam told him irritatingly. She flipped to a song she liked and began to rock her head lightly to the beat.

"No way. My car, my songs," he announced, changing the station.

"You got us into this mess! I get to choose the song!" She flipped it back, shooting daggers at Freddie. He gulped, but bravely changed it again. She punched him in the gut, and tried to resume her song. And in response, Freddie once again changed it back.

This resumed this for another few minutes. Finally, without warning, the dial broke off.

"Now look at what you did," Sam yelled, smacking the back of his head. He glared at her, rubbing his now-sore head.

"It's your fault! Why do you always have to ruin all of my stuff!" He leaned back in his chair, and closed his eyes slowly.

"I do not! If anyone, it's your fault for being a nub and not checking the gas levels," she relied, stepping out of the car. She slammed the door shut, and began to pace around in annoyance.

As Freddie got out to join her, he heard a song start to play.

_All my friends are coming over  
>And I hope nobody told her<br>She has a way of turning sunshine into rain_

Sam made her way to the hood of Freddie's car, and sat down. She brought her knees to her chest and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Freddie asked, walking over to her cautiously. Sam glanced up at him in annoyance before responding.

"What do you think? We're gonna be stuck out here for who knows how long and I don't even have food!" She buried her head in her knees and sighed again.

"That's where you're wrong, Puckett! I just so happen to have some emergency food packed in the trunk!" Freddie swiftly walked to the back of the car and retrieved a suitcase.

"Emergency food?" Sam asked, lifting her head up curiously.

"What? It's precautionary!" Freddie said simply, setting the suitcase next to her. He quickly opened it, revealing what seemed to be at least 20 Fat Cakes. Sam's eyes gleamed happily, and she quickly snatched one. She opened it up and began to scarf it down.

"Well, I guess it could be worse," she said, reaching for another package. About two seconds after she said that, rain began to pour from the sky.

_I've got on that shirt she hates  
>I just know that face she'll make<br>Even though it hurts, she's my favorite pain_

"Really!" Sam shouted, "There wasn't even a cloud out!" She quickly ran into the car, making sure to bring all the Fat Cakes with her. Freddie quickly followed suit.

"Aww," he groaned, "Do you know how long it will take to clean my car?" He crossed his arms and grunted softly. Sam glanced over at him, shivering slightly. Noticing this, Freddie quickly reached behind him and grabbed his sweater from the backseat.

"Here," he said, handing her the sweater. She looked away from it, a disgusted look on her face. "What's wrong with it?" He asked, pushing the sweater closer.

"It's Galaxy War themed," she complained trying to push it away. He gave her an incredulous look.

"Really Sam. You're freezing. Just take it!" He once again shoved it in her face. She sighed softly before grabbing it from him. She pulled it over her head, and instantly felt the warmth settle in. Though, being Sam, she chose not to show it.

"This sweater is itchy. And it smells like nub," she whined, pretending to be grossed out. Freddie just smiled and closed his eyes, resting his hands behind his head.

_She never drives her car, she drives me crazy  
>She went out of gas, and somehow I'm to blame<em>

Freddie chuckled softly. Sam gave him a questioning look.

"What's so funny, dipwad?" Freddie opened one eye and grinned.

"Listen to the song. It kinda sounds like they're talking about us," he said, laughing again. Sam turned her attention to the song.

_I'll take her out and drop her off  
>On the outskirts of our town<br>I'll leave a trail of roses that'll lead back home (so come back home)  
>She'll pick a fight for no good reason<br>She knows I'll never leave_

Sam laughed at this. She stole a glance at Freddie, only to see he was already looking at her. She smiled slightly.

"You're right. It does sound like us!" Sam said, punching him lightly in the arm. Freddie just rolled his eyes playfully.

_I love her half to death_

_But she's killing me_

When they heard this, both quickly looked away from each other, trying to conceal their blushes. Sam looked out the window, watching the rain splatter gently against the window. She thought she saw headlights coming from the distance, but she couldn't be sure. She squinted slightly, trying to see through the downpour. She finally saw the outline of a car.

"Freddie! Look, there's a car!" Sam said, pointing excitedly to the distance. Freddie blinked in surprise, following her hand. He broke out into a wide grin, and hugged Sam. Realizing what he was doing, he blushed and pulled away. Sam looked at him in shock for a second, but hurriedly regained her composure. She rushed out of the car, instantaneously getting soaked. She began to jump up and down, waving her hands in the air.

"What are you doing?" Freddie asked, also stepping out from the car.

"Getting the driver's attention," she responded. Eventually the car pulled up next to them and stopped. A young man with dark brown hair got out. As he moved his hair out of his eyes, Sam and Freddie finally got a good look at his face.

_All my friends, they say they like her  
>But I know behind my back,<br>they all think the same things, that I do_

"Shane?" Freddie asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I was on my way to Tacoma, when I saw a girl jumping up and down. I figured she might need my help, and well…here I am!" Freddie smiled patting him on the back.

"You made it just in time! Me and Sam's car ran out of gas, and our phones died," Freddie explained, gesturing to his car. Shane's eyes widened, darting over to Sam,

"S-Sam's her," he asked nervously. Freddie gave him a confused look, before nodding.

"Um…yea…" Freddie answered.

"Oh….well, then I can't help you!" He exclaimed jumping into his car. Freddie ran after him, even more confused.

"What? Why not!" Freddie shouted, trying to be heard over the rain.

"Bad things happen around Sam. Bad things…" Shane said softly, getting a faraway look in his eyes.

"B-But you can't just leave us here!" Freddie cried, starting to get desperate. He noticed Sam eavesdropping on our conversation from a distance, pretending to be studying her nails.

"I got to, man! You of all people should know!" he said seriously. He quickly glanced at Sam., before looking back to Freddie. "Okay. Here's what I'll do. I saw a repair shop a few miles up the road. I'll call in a tow truck, and you just send me the money, 'kay?" He shut the door quickly. not waiting for an answer. Freddie backed away from the car, watching as Shane took off. He sighed, turning his attention back to Sam.

_She spends her daddy's credit card,  
>And says that I'm the one who's lazy<br>She's like a dream and a nightmare coming true_

"Now look at what you did!" Freddie cried, shaking his head. He walked over to the car, and got in. Sam followed, sitting in the seat next to him.

"What? Shane said he'd send us a tow!" Sam said quickly, defending herself.

"But now I have to pay for a tow truck _and _gas!" Freddie sunk back into his seat in exasperation. Sam sighed and reached into her pocket. Freddie raised his eyes curiously.

"Here. Take this," Sam said, handing him some money. Freddie took it, shocked.

"You, Sam Puckett….are actually going to _help _pay for something!" Freddie clasped his hand over his mouth dramatically and gasped. Sam rolled her eyes, playfully shoving Freddie.

"Shut up. My dad gave me some money for my birthday. It was for food, but I thought I'd be nice," Sam said, smirking. Freddie laughed, still a bit shocked by the sudden change of heart. He quickly recovered, though, and thanked her.

"No problemo, Fredalupe," Sam said teasingly.

_I'll take her out and drop her off  
>On the outskirts of our town<br>I'll leave a trail of roses that'll lead back home (so come back home)_

They both sat back, and listened to the song, a small smile playing on both of their lips.

_She'll pick a fight for no good reason  
>She knows I'll never leave<em>

"This song is written for us," Freddie commented. Sam looked over at him, smiling.

"Yea, in a way," she said.

_I love her half to death,  
>But she's killing me<em>

They both stared each other silently for a few seconds, taking the song in. Suddenly, as if in a trance, they both leaned in slowly.

_And I wouldn't have it any other way_

"Me either," Freddie said quietly, before closing the distance between them.

_Oh yeah, I love her half to death_

Freddie felt Sam's arms snake around his waist. He smiled through the kiss and closed his eyes gently.

_But she's killing me_

Suddenly, Freddie felt a pain shoot through his back. He jerked backwards and was met with a smirking Sam.

"Ow! Why did you give me a wedgie!" Freddie cried, rubbing his back.

"What? You didn't think I'd kiss you without getting a little something in return," Sam laughed. Freddie smiled knowingly, before wrapping his hands around her neck.

"Same old Sam," he smiled before claiming her lips once again.

_Oh, she's killing me_

**A/N- Thanks for reading. I know it wasn't the best, but I'm still proud of it. Remember to review! I'd really appreciate it!**

**And be sure to check out my other story, iPass Notes!**


End file.
